The Lake
by xXLauren MusicXx
Summary: When Rocket visits his new girlfriend on Obia Moon, she takes him somewhere that he will remember forever. And when many memorable things occur, their new found relationship turns into something deeper... Rocket x Tia


**Note: I do NOT own Galactik Football!**

**Random story I thought of when I saw a stunning picture of a lake and immediately thought of Rocket x Tia! You'll see why when you read it!**

**I wrote most of this chapter while listening to 'Drip Drop' by Safura. Should've won the Eurovision I personally think! Anyway, the song has nothing to do with the storyline but it's got passion, so has this story and drip drop, water in the lake. That's the comparison I make! Hope you guys enjoy and I hope it doesn't bore you guys!**

**Also, I want dedicate this story to some of my friends who are all huge Rocket x Tia fans by writing this story and including them:**

**Hannah,**

**Adela,**

**Rhianna **

**and**

**Elena.**

**Wrote this story for you guys and also all the other Rocket x Tia fans reading this! This one is for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

Ok…so the trip wasn't that bad. I thought it would be much worse. And that wasn't because I was spending my weekend with my gorgeous new girlfriend on Obia Moon, no. That was the one thing I was most looking forward to. Getting to know her better than I already did, seeing where she grew up, what she did, who she did it with and enjoying every moment of our time together.

No, that was the only think I was looking forward. What I wasn't looking forward to was the reason I was invited in the first place…to meet her parents. The reason I was nervous was because, yes, maybe I made them realise what was important in their life which was Tia but after that, they had seen me kissing their daughter (well, Tia kissed me but I didn't refuse her either) and then Tia had told them we were together when she returned home after the cup. And even after Tia's warnings, I was still surprised that they automatically didn't like me because I was dating her. Tia tried to imply that it was because I wasn't an ambassador's son and whatever and they would like me as soon as they met me properly, I wasn't buying it.

So, that's why I was so nervous. And looking back on it now, I don't realise why because things actually went pretty well. I promised Tia I would be myself which I did and they respected that so we got along. Also, Tia and I were very shy about showing affection in front of anyone so nothing disrespectful was done in front of her parents even if we did cuddle a little. That was as far as it went though. As well as that, her parents seemed to think of me as a gentleman who treated Tia with respect which Tia had insisted would win her parents over but I wasn't sure at first. However, it seems I was wrong.

Right now, Tia was giving me a tour around her room and I was looking at the hundreds of photos on her walls. Some were of her and some friends (some of which she introduced as Hannah, whom I had already met earlier in the day…boy was she one freak of nature! Rhianna who was shy and sweet and I also met and reminded me a lot of Tia so I could see why they were friends. Two of her other friends were Adela and Elena whom I hadn't met yet but I was sure I would in the future and I was looking forward to it since, according to Tia, they were really down to earth) more recently and some were of her when she was younger. She had changed a lot but her stunning emerald eyes remained the same. Suddenly, one photo in particular caught my attention because, first, no one was in the photo and, second, the scenery in it was something else. Basically it was picture of a lake but it didn't look like any ordinary lake. The water was crystal blue and you could see big brown stones near the shore to it. There was a forest of trees behind it that made it invisible to any passers-by and there were many big rocks that someone could sit on and let their feet bath in the water.

'Where's that?' I asked with amazement noticeable in my voice. Then I felt her lean up to get a closer view of what photo I was talking about and then lean back down before answering.

'That's _my_ secret place or my thinking place as I sometimes call it. Sort of like you and your cave in a way. That's where I used to go as a kid to think and still go when I need to think now. I often just…sit on the rocks with my feet in the water and listen to the soft sound of the water just…rustling past my feet while the wind blows on my face. I don't know, I just…find it easier to think then,' she informed me with her soft, angelic voice. The lake was stunning but just not as stunning as her. It amazed me at how she managed to find this lake and call it her own just like I had found my cave when I was a kid. And the passion and softness of her voice nearly overwhelmed me. I still couldn't believe that she had chosen to be with me.

'Have you ever taken anyone there or is it the one place where you want to be alone?' he asked while continuing to look at the other photos. He understood perfectly if she said no because that's how he felt about his cave. One place where he could think without being disturbed, where he was alone and could do whatever he wanted which growing up was football.

'Honestly, no. It's sort of the one place that…I can go where I can't be disturbed and it's a comfortable feeling knowing that I have somewhere to go,' she admitted to me as I finished looking at the photos and turned to her. Ever since we got together, seeing her angel like features sent shivers down my spine and good ones at that and not only that, but I also felt the need to kiss her and nine times out of ten, I carried out that wish…this was one of those times. I slowly and carefully placed my hand behind her neck and began to lean in. Soon, I could feel her lips brush teasingly against mine and her breath on my lips, making them water so I hesitated, but only for a second, before attaching my lips to hers.

Every kiss we had shared since we had been together was magical. Her lips were so soft and yet so passionate at the same time and her soft hands were so strong and they dug into my back but didn't hurt me at the same time. Whenever we kissed, everything around seemed oblivious and nothing else mattered except for us which was beginning to become one of my favourite feelings. We continued to kiss passionately for a while before running out of air and reluctantly broke away but continued to gaze into each other's eyes. They were just so mesmerizing. Slowly, I lifted my hand but hesitated for a split second before lightly beginning to graze her soft cheek. I was still uncertain as to how to act with a girlfriend but I was confident that Tia would tell me when I was going wrong and she had said nothing so I continued and soon became comfortable. Not being able to resist, I leaned in a locked lips with her again which happened many times that night.

'Rocket! Get up!' Tia's voice echoed through my head and I could feel something light lying on my stomach and opened my eyes to find Tia looking at me with a cheeky smile on her face, still wearing his shirt and her short shorts.

'Aren't you a ball full of energy this morning?' I joked while beginning to play with her hair. She just laughed lightly and I smiled in hearing her laugh. It was so adorable…

'Well, I'm taking you out somewhere,' she replied mischievously and looked like she wasn't going to tell me exactly but I tried it anyway.

'Really? And where to?' I asked her cheekily and I gave her an expression I thought she wouldn't be able to resist…I was wrong.

'You'll have to wait and see!' she replied before jumping off so I couldn't ask any more questions.

'Are we there yet?' I complained as she continued to lead me to the place she was taking me to while she was also covering my eyes. The only reply I got was a giggle before five minutes later, we came to a halt.

'Open your eyes,' she whispered and I could feel her hands remove themselves and opened my eyes to come face-to-face with a lake…Tia's like to be exact. I was in shock for a second but just to be sure, I questioned her.

'Tia is this…' I began and she nodded before I could finish. It wasn't until she nodded that I realised something. 'But I thought you never did and never would take anyone here. This _your_ secret place!' I informed her. I didn't mind her taking me here but I knew it was her place and I began to feel that I pressured her into taking me here by the questions I asked last night.

'I know but I've always wanted to share it with someone I can trust will never tell a soul about it and…' she began but I finished it for her.

'You trust me…' I stated with amazement in my voice. We weren't together for very long and for her to say she trusted me so soon…well, that was a lot to comprehend.

'Yeah. I always have. Besides, I know about your secret place on Akillian and I was thinking that why doesn't the lake become _our_ secret place here on Obia Moon…' she stammered out as if she wasn't sure if she should be speaking those words so soon in a relationship. However, it was fine for me and to show her this, I leaned in and kissed her, for the first time without any hesitation. My hands slid around her waist and I pulled her body close to mine and hands lightly rested on my chest but as the passion increased, her hands moved around my chest without any hesitation. After running out of breath, we broke away and her gaze never left mine. Her body never moved an inch from mine as she slowly leaned up again and reattached her lips to mine and we continued to kiss and kiss and kiss…

After our making out session, we took off our shoes and shocks before rolling up our trouser legs, sitting on a big rock and letting our feet relax in the warm water. I had my hand sitting behind her back, not touching her (yet!) and she just had her hands sitting in her lap, enjoying the wind on her face and the water rustling through her feet.

'I can see why you love this place…' I said suddenly, trying to break the silence. She smiled and turned her head towards me.

'Thanks. It holds a lot of…really special memories…' she muttered and I smiled, hoping that the moments we were currently spending together were included as I knew they were already considered 'special memories' in my mind. In fact, every moment spent with her was. I took the chance of her being distracted and lifted her chin to look at me. She happily obliged and I began to slowly lean in and closed my eyes as I waited for her lips to reach mine but instead, I suddenly felt something hit my back to knock me into the lake. Once in the lake and soaking yet, I heard giggles come from above me and looked up to see Tia trying, but not succeeding, to hold the laughter in and I noticed that same cheeky grin I have loved from the beginning.

'So…you want to play?' I asked jokingly and her expression changed from laughter to shock as she could tell his intentions.

'Rocket, don't…' she began to order but it was too late as I had already grabbed her foot and pulled her into the water with me but made sure her head was on my chest. She immediately started laughing and I couldn't help but laugh as well and I cheekily slipped my hand in the water before splashing it back out again making her face get all wet and she gave me a surprised and vengeful look.

'What?' I asked innocently, trying to not to laugh at her expression but that didn't stop a smile spreading across my face.

'You are so dead now!' she exclaimed and began to do the same on me and we continued that back and forth for most of the evening…

'My parents are so going to kill us when we got home!' Tia exclaimed; soaking wet from our water fight. I just smiled and without thinking about where I was and who I was with, I removed my shirt because it was sticking to me due to the wetness. It wasn't until I turned to Tia who was gazing at my chest with a shocked expression on her face and she looked like she could hardly breathe.

'Sorry Tia, I didn't…' I began to stutter out and was about to put my shirt back on when she intervened.

'Rocket its fine, seriously!' she insisted but I was about to put it back on anyways when something occurred to me so I left it off. I was about to carry out my thought when Tia spoke. 'You know…I used to be afraid of water,' she spoke suddenly, with her back turned to me, doing something but I couldn't make out what but I slowly approached her anyway with that thought still in my mind.

'Really?' I questioned trying to get her to turn around.

'Yeah. I was up until I found this place. I used to come down her all the time and kick the ball around but once I kicked it into the lake so I had to pluck up the courage to go in and get it and since then…' she said but turned around to find herself nose-to-nose with me. She somehow managed to stutter out the end. '…I haven't been afraid,' she finished, breathless from my closeness.

'You trust me, right?' I asked and she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. I just smiled and my hands slid down her sides. I gulped and I could tell she was trying to control her breathing. I hesitated before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and slowly beginning to life it up but her body immediately tensed up and I could tell she was about to remove her grip from mine but I jumped in before she could. 'Trust me…' I whispered into her ear pleadingly and after a few moments she relaxed and let me completely remove her shirt. Despite what she thought, I wasn't doing it to convey my own dirty thoughts (despite me badly wanting to!) but I was doing so she could realise how special she was if she heard it come from me.

I slowly let my hands carefully move around the visible parts of her skin before hesitantly leaning down and beginning to kiss her neck. I could feel her breath on my ear which gave me goose bumps and also the courage to kiss her neck more passionately before beginning to lick and suck down her neck and collarbone. She also seemed to relax a bit more and her hands were also freely moving around all the visible parts of my body. Wondering if she beginning to grow confident, I slid my hands around her back and began to unclasp her bra strap but then she tensed up and pulled back slightly but I just put my hands by to her waist and kept her close to my body, with her bra strap still intact.

'Rocket…I don't know,' she admitted to me strongly. I knew it had nothing to do with anything except for the fact she was embarrassed of stripping with me around. She wasn't confident in herself to do that.

'Tia…' I began and pressed my forehead to hers. '…this has nothing to do with me wanting to have you. This is me wanting to show you how so special you, how amazing you look and everything else you can't see in yourself but that everyone else can. Trust me…' I pleaded with her and she pondered on that before answering.

'Is here really the right place for you to "show me how amazing I am"?' she questioned jokingly but I already had an answer.

'Well…would you rather do it here when no one will see us because the lake's so well hidden or at your house in your bed where your parents could catch us?' I questioned and raised an eyebrow before, instead of answering; Tia jumped up and kissed me. I gasped out in shock and surprise and I felt her slide her tongue into my mouth and I smirked as she let me unclasp and remove her bra strap…

'I still don't think it was a good idea to do it in the lake!' Tia repeated again as they were cuddling on her bed. She didn't regret but she had mentioned that she would've liked her first time to be in bed. No out in the middle of a lake, waiting for her clothes to dry.

'Ok, so that's not how I imagined my first time either. But did you ever think you would be able to strip completely naked in front of a guy?' I asked but felt uncomfortable at the words I decided to use. And she also did.

'Ok first; no, I didn't. So, I do want to thank you for that. And second…wrong phrase of words used there!' she stated, herself feeling a bit uncomfortable. Rocket just gave her an apologetic smile. 'What about you?' she said suddenly. 'When did you get the courage to seduce me?' she asked and at first, I didn't know how to reply but I just went with letting my heart speak for me.

'First, I personally don't know if I would call it seducing. And second…' I began before stopping so I could caress her cheek then continued. 'You give me courage. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with you which is…something I've never felt before and, honestly, it scares me a bit because…I don't want to lose it or you and I'm afraid of doing something wrong in case I do,' I confessed to her, hoping she would realise my point which, thankfully, she did.

'Well, I can tell you that today, you did everything perfect so there's no chance of you losing me,' she said positively with her angelic smile that I loved. Happy with her saying, I leaned down and locked lips with her, melting into a passionate kiss with someone I deeply cared for...


End file.
